


Under the same sky

by SakiJune



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Introspection, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'è solo l'oceano al di là della finestra chiusa. Difficile immaginare che sia lo stesso oceano su cui si affaccia New York. Che sia lo stesso cielo. La stessa aria."<br/>Una flashfic di poche pretese sulla violoncellista di Portland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the same sky

C'è solo l'oceano al di là della finestra chiusa.  
  
Difficile immaginare che sia lo stesso oceano su cui si affaccia New York.  
Che sia lo stesso cielo.  
La stessa aria.  
  
Se compone quel numero di cellulare, non risponderà. Se scrive un'e-mail a quell'indirizzo, resterà memorizzata su un server e nient'altro. Se sale su un aereo per New York, si troverà semplicemente in una città devastata che non ha più nulla da offrirle. Non importa su quante strade possa vagare, non esiste la minima possibilità di imbattersi nel suo sorriso.  
Le mani le tremano e non dovrebbe succedere, non prima di un concerto.  
  
Stringe l'archetto tra le dita e il tremore svanisce. Si schiarisce la voce, come sempre prima di iniziare a suonare - i suoi colleghi dell'orchestra ridacchiano quando lo fa durante le prove generali - e si concentra sullo spartito.  
  


  
  
Mentre si cambia d'abito e raccoglie i capelli, il ricordo di Phil Coulson è già ben sigillato in quella custodia dove non entra né esce un granello di polvere o rimpianto. Legge un SMS vecchio già di qualche ora e si concede un lieve sorriso.  
[Tutti da David's, dopo la fatica? Non ho ancora provato il pasticcio di aragosta. LO SO che dovrei darmi una regolata. A stasera!]  
  
Perché c'è ancora l'oceano, al di là della finestra aperta.  
C'è ancora il cielo.  
C'è ancora aria da respirare, ci sono ancora aerei da prendere, numeri da chiamare.  
Amici. Musica. Vita.


End file.
